Potential Triangle
by daxie42
Summary: AU season 4 Jess and Becker know each other from before she joined the ARC.  Kind of my take on how Jess would fit into my Secker fics


**Title**: Potential Triangle.

Characters: Sarah, Becker, Danny, Jess, Abby  
**Pairings: **Sarah/Becker implied  
**A/N:** AU season 4 Jess and Becker know each other from before she joined the ARC. Kind of my take on how Jess would fit into my Secker fics. **The three lines (/\/) indicate new scenes I tried to put stars but it wouldn't accept it.**

There was something going on - she could feel it in her bones. Jess drummed her fingers on the tabletop, slowly at first but then faster and faster.

"Something wrong?" Danny asked, looking up from the paper he was reading.

"No."

"So you're just trying to get a message across to the next village?" he enquired glancing at her fingers, which were still tapping.

Jess stopped. "It's nothing."

"All right then," Danny said, returning to his paper.

"It's this Becker and Sarah thing," she said abruptly.

Danny sighed and put down his paper. "There is no _thing_. Abby," Danny turned to Abby, who had just walked into the ARC's break room. "Do you think there's anything going on between Captain Becker and Dr Page?"

Abby pushed her hair out of her eyes as she sat down at the table with her cup of tea. "No."

"See," Danny said firmly.

"Unless," Abby added.

"Unless what?" Jess prompted.

"Unless you mean the way they've been sneaking glances at each other when they're out on the field."

Jess gave Danny a look that clearly said 'I told you so.'

Danny shook his head. "Becker's a professional, he's not going to let his personal life influence his work."

"So you **do** think there's something going on!" Jess crowed triumphantly.

"I'm not having this conversation again," Danny said in irritation.

"What do you think Abby?" Jess turned to her friend.

Abby looked from Danny to Jess. "I think I'm staying out of this conversation," she replied, taking the paper from Danny.

"I'm just trying to look out for him," Jess said defensively.

"And I'm not? He's a grown man, Jess, if you start meddling, I doubt he'll thank you for it," Danny warned her, taking his paper back from Abby.

Jess leaned back in her chair thinking. "I suppose you're right." She stood up

"Where are you going?" Danny asked.

"To the gym, I need to burn off some of this excess energy."

"Jess," he called after her making her turn.

"Leave Becker alone."

"All right I will," she responded as she left.

"What was that about?" Abby asked, reaching for the newspaper again.

"Just Jess being paranoid," Danny replied as he moved the paper out of her reach.

"At least give me the first two pages, you're not reading them," she pouted.

Danny gave a mock-exasperated sigh and handed over the first two pages.

(/\/)

"You're falling for her aren't you?"

Becker looked up from his paper work and into Jess's accusing eyes.

"Who?"

"Her." Jess said more pointedly.

"**Which **her? ARC gossip has me shagging every woman and half the men under this roof."

"I meant Sarah," Jess stated.

Becker looked at her blankly. "I still don't know what you're talking about."

Jess examined his face, there was something a little too controlled about his neutral expression.

"Ah, denial, not just a river in Egypt."

"Jess, I make allowances for you that I don't make for other people, but keep out of my private life."

Jess was undeterred. "So you **do** like her."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Becker said glaring at Jess as Danny walked in.

He looked from Jess to Becker, sensing the slight tension in the room. "I could come back later."

"No, now's perfect, Jess was just leaving."

"Fine." Jess got up feeling a little bit hurt.

"You know you can be a real pain sometimes," Becker said but not unkindly.

"But you love me anyway," she teased.

"I didn't say that."

"You're not denying it."

"Get out."

/\/

As she walked away from Becker's office the smile faded from Jess's lips. The feeling that there was something going on had returned even stronger than before.


End file.
